Robloxias last stand
by Bradythewriter
Summary: This is a story about a normal Roblox player called jake being attacked by a hacker called 1X1X1
1. Chapter 1: the big mistake

One day when I was sick with the flu, I was bored and chose to play Skate 3. I was STILL BORED! Next, I decided to play Little Big Planet 2, again you know what happened STILL BORED! During a day when I was working in pinewood labs using my account on Roblox, I discovered it was a BIG MISTAKE!

Apparently, it was going to explode for no reason. Everyone in the chat was saying 1X1X1. I wondered who was that? I then exited the game and played the crossroads. When I was playing robloxians, heads were falling from the sky saying 1X1X1 then I said, "WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS 1X1X1?" then the computer sparked and shut down then I said, " YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!"

Then the computer booted back up right where it was, but something went wrong. It flashed white then 1X1X1 appeared saying, " Don't underestimate my power, to show you to prove that my powers are real I will" - then I shut the computer down and rebooted it. "Shut the heck up you demonic beast of a robloxian!," then I decided to take a nap A BIG MISTAKE I MADE!

(Authors notes: well this is the first chapter of my new story called robloxias last stand more coming out soon if I get 100 favorites on this chapter ill release chapter 2 early tomorrow but I doubt that will happen but I have 2 contests to you a logo contest and a them contest if anyone can make a logo or a theme I will put there account in the next chapter BYE!)


	2. Chapter 2: the journey ahead

When Jake was napping a portal appeared 1X1X1 come out of the portal and pulled Jake in "GAH!" Jake said "where am I" "what the heck is this place it looks like the crossroads just then a robloxian was behind him with a sword saying "YOU CAUSED THIS!" but before that robloxian could strike another robloxian had slayed that robloxian "FOLLOW ME!" the robloxian shouted Jake did follow the robloxian and said "where am I and who are you" he replied saying "Jakebot and this is robloxia"

"wait a minute had created you in 2007?" Jake said "sure did" Jakebot said "now we need to get you outta here you don't belong here" Jakebot said "lets get on this place tram it's the only one not hacked Ill tell whats going on later" "ok" Jake said as they hopped on the place tram.

"well here's what's happening 1X1X1 is hacking robloxia and took you in with him he has trapped the moderators and had hypnotized the noobs and guests to attack other players we need to sa- wait whats that?" Jakebot said after a guests head burst through the wind sheld of the tram" "GAH WHATS THAT!?" Jake said.

Then they both looked out the wind sheld to see that 1X1X1 was attacking the both of them with heads of guests, noobs and players heads "STEP ON IT!" Jake said

After they got away from 1X1X1 they went to murder a game made by clonetrooper

"we shall be safe there" Jakebot said


	3. Chapter 3 : the freed moderator

"Oh hey who are you?" clone said "Jake" he replied "I've heard of some guy 1X1X1 is trying to hack all of robloxia" clone said "here take these" as clone gave Jake the sheriffs pistol and Jakebot a murderers knife.

"thanks" Jake said but just then a rift appeared "huh" Jakebot said "GAH!" as Jake bot got sucked into the rift "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Jake said "he got sucked into the human world" clone replied "you see that screen" clone then said "oh yea" Jake said "now its gone" clone said "…" Jake said "ok lets go on the tram" clone said

as they got on the nearly broken and hacked tram clone said "we need to get to pinewood and get a radiation detector" "Ok" Jake replied "LETS GO!" As they got to pinewood they found diddle he said "Clone hey buddy don't see you in A long time since 1x1x1 had hacked robloxia and hey I freed one of the mods"

"Hey" shed said "we need to get on the tram" Jake said after that they got on the tram.


	4. Chapter 4: transported to Banland

"Im scared what the heck is happening?" Jake said "if ya see any guests or noobs stab'em or shoot'em" clone said "okay…" Jake replied "ALRIGHT LETS GO!" clone then said after Jake said a word as they dashed off shed then said "alright now I have some thing I like to call THE ALL MIGHTY BAN HAMMER!" it looked black and purple and could throw the guest and noobs to Banland "what does it do?" Jake asked "ill show ya!" shed said when he bashed a noobs head when that happened the noob suddenly disappeared.

"WOAH!" Jake then replied "neat huh?" shed then said as they runned into a void that took them to 1X1X1 "oh its you" 1X1X1 then said "YOU MONSTER!" Jake shouted "SHUT UP!" 1X1X1 said as he grabbed sheds ban hammer through telekinesis "HOW THE HECK!" shed then said after he grabbed the ban hammer "now its time to send you to Banland like you did to me 5 years ago" 1X1X1 said but just then Jakebot had felled in to 1X1X1's lair "Jakebot?" Jake then said but after Jake said that in a swift hit with sheds ban hammer all four of them they were transported to Banland "AHHH" they all screamed after they got transported "heheheh" 1X1X1 started to laugh evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Banland adventures (part one)

"What the heck? Where are we?" Jake said "WHO ARE YOU!" ? said "wait whos that?" Jakebot said "wait jakebot is that you?" ? said "wait EZcheez?" Jakebot said

"JAKEBOT!" EZ said "NO TIME FOR THIS" shedlesky said "wait didn't we ban you" shed said following that "yep" EZ responded "A real jerk move" EZ continued

"well lets just get outta here" Jake said "WOAH!" EZ said tripping "Wait whats this?" EZ said "WAIT IS THAT MY CHEEZ SWORD" EZ picking it up "IT'S A TRAP!" Jake said "No its not silly!" EZ saying slashing the sword around "WOAH CAREFUL WITH THAT" shedlesky said "WOAH!" Jake said as the ground rumbled breaking causing them to fall to there death… (TO BE CONTINUED)

Update:I wont do request to put you in a story for no reason I will check you out on roblox you have to have over 1000 friends if you do I will add you in in later chapters BAI!


End file.
